Paper Bag
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: 'So I'll hide my head in this paper bag, because if I can't see you, then you can't see me' Quinn-centric, though there is some Fabrevans. Songfic to Paper Bag by Anna Nalick


Paper Bag

*If you have never heard this song, please look it up. It makes me want to cry most of the time because I feel like this a lot. Thanks for reading! 

13 year old Lucy Quinn Fabray glared at herself in her bathroom mirror. She hated this part of the day (almost more than getting teased every 5 seconds). She hates what she sees in the mirror. She wants to laugh at her reflection, hoping it is some type of twisted circus mirror. But she knows it's not.

She's not pretty, not on the outside. She never will be.

…

16 year old Lucy Q. Fabray struts down the hallways of McKinley high school. People still whisper about how she got pregnant just last year, but she brushes it off. She's back on top.

Nobody here calls her Lucy Caboosey, nobody even knows about her past life. And she plans to keep it that way.

She's finally beautiful on the outside, and that's not going to change.

…

17 year old Q. Fabray prowls down the hall wearing a scowl. Her usually long, blonde hair is chopped and pink. Her usual cute sundresses and cardigans are replaced with black skinny jeans, black boots, a black shirt and a black leather vest.

She was not going back to the top, nor was she going to back to the bottom.

She was happy with being in the middle.

…

Now 18 year old, Quinn Fabray walks down the long hallway, her hand linked with Sam Evans'. She smiles her real smile not her HBIC smile. Not her fake smile. And not her small smirk. It was her 'in love smile', and she liked it way better.

Sure she knew she was gorgeous, but now she felt beautiful, inside and out.

…

"Who's next?" This week's assignment was a song that describes them.

"May I go?"

"Of course, Quinn. Come on up" Quinn smiled and got up from her seat beside Sam and went into the middle of the room.

"This is a song that really describes me. Sure you guys never got to see this version, but a lot of other people did, and they never seemed to like what they saw"

Sam threw her a smile and she smiled back at him. He made her feel perfect.

_She don't run from the sun no more  
>She boxed her shadow and she won<br>Said I can see you laugh  
>Through these bottle caps<br>And this wire around my neck ain't  
>There for fun<em>

_But someday we'll all be old  
>And I'll be so damn beautiful<br>Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
>Here in this paper bag<br>Cause if I can't see you  
>Then you can't see me<br>And it'll be okay  
>Fly little bee away<br>To where there's no more rain  
>And I can be me<em>

No one was expecting her to sing this song. Only one person had heard this song, and she was singing to it softly in the backround. Rachel was proud of her new friend.

_Yeah they talk about her  
>She smiles like she's so tough<br>She says  
>"Hey can you talk a little louder?<br>I don't think my heart is broken enough"_

Quinn felt tears come from her eyes and she let them roll down her cheek. This was a sign of strength, not weakness. This had honestly happened to her and she was fine with talking about it now. She knew that she was loved now. It was fine now.

_But someday we'll all be old  
>And I'll be so damn beautiful<em>

_Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
>Here in this paper bag<br>Cause if I can't see you  
>Then you can't see me<br>And it'll be okay  
>Fly little bee away<br>To where there's no more rain  
>And I can be me<em>

She pointed at Rachel and gestured at her to come over to her. Rachel grinned and skipped over to her. Quinn sang and Rachel sang backround.__

_Some days I wade in the indigo  
>Singing that song on the radio<br>I blame these puddles on the rain  
>You know I gotta keep these cheeks dry today<br>Gotta keep my cheating strategy  
>And baby I'm gonna have it made.<em>

_But someday we'll all be old  
>And I'll be so damn beautiful<em>

Rachel stopped singing, and backed away from the blonde, giving her a moment to shine even brighter.

_Meanwhile I'll hide my head  
>Here in this paper bag<br>Cause if I can't see you  
>Then you can't see me<br>And it'll be okay  
>Fly little bee away<br>To where there's no more rain  
>And I can be me<em>

Everyone capped for her and she grinned and sat beside Sam. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered to her.

"You're beautiful, inside and out"

Quinn smiled at him brightly "I love you"

"I love you too" They shared a sweet kiss.

Quinn was finally happy with who she was. She wasn't a dork, she wasn't a bitch, and she wasn't a Goth. She was… Lucy Quinn Fabray and she was perfect.


End file.
